


Tears

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [17]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy was the strongest woman she knew in her entire five years of life, so the gut-wrenching sobs coming from her bedroom were terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 6 June 2016  
> Word Count: 319  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann/Veronica - “You know, it’s okay to cry.”  
> Summary: Mommy was the strongest woman she knew in her entire five years of life, so the gut-wrenching sobs coming from her bedroom were terrifying.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series mother-daughter bonding for Ann and Veronica. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was thinking this prompt would actually have me going in a completely different direction, but I find that I like what I've come up with here. I like that I can explore this familial relationship from different angles and find richer tones to shape it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time it happened, Veronica freaked out a little bit. Mommy was the strongest woman she knew in her entire five years of life, so the gut-wrenching sobs coming from her bedroom were terrifying. She stood by the closed door, chewing on her bottom lip as her chest hurt from the sounds. She never remembered knocking on the door or being allowed into the room, but she needed to help.

"Veronica? Honey, what's wrong?"

She didn't sound good, and that worried Veronica even more, so she just cuddled closer into Mommy's side. A lump formed in her throat as she felt the slight tremors with each breath taken. Without thought, she shifted into the lap that made her feel safer.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" she finally asked.

"I'm just fine, Veronica."

"But you're crying. Mommy, you've never cried before. Did you have a bad dream?"

Mommy's laughter sounded off, but she was laughing, so that was a good thing, right? Veronica reached up to wipe at the tear tracks on her face. She always thought Mommy was pretty, but she looked like an angel with her messy sleep hair and her soft smile.

"No, Veronica, I didn't have a bad dream. I was just remembering something very sad. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Veronica wrapped her arms around Mommy in a tight hug. "I love you, Mommy. Does that help you feel better?"

Tears slipped down Mommy's cheeks again as she returned the hug, resting her cheek on top of Veronica's head. "Yes, it does. Thank you so much for being so attentive." She paused for a moment, just holding Veronica. "Would you like to stay the rest of the night with me? You know your hugs make me feel better."

"Yes, Mommy, I'd like that. We can cuddle and keep the sad things away. I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you, Veronica. Never forget that."


End file.
